Villian's Fate
In this Parallel Universe, The 12th Universe of the 48 Universes, Nick, Dillian, Lunari, Rosa and Io are Evil, and Nate, Mikasa and the rest of the Villians are all good, but Evil Beats Good. Part 1: The Parallel Universe A Grey Hedgehog with a Very Very Very Light Blue Tint with a spiked collar on the end of his gloves and Red Eyes and a Leather Jacket and Sunglasses was walking down the Street. Rosa, who was wearing dark-wash jeans and a skintight black shirt, was in a back alley, using a laptop. A notorious hacker, Rosa seemed to be up to no good once again. The Hedgehog walked into a Store. The owner was Scared. "I'm Sorry! I'll get you're money soon Nick I swear!" The Owner said. "You said that Last MONTH!" Evil Nick yelled using Telekinesis to lift him into the air by the neck and threw him into Lava. Rosa heard the commotion. Folding her laptop, and putting it away in its case, she peeked in the window of the store, slyly watching for anything odd. She was wearing dark-wash jeans, and a tight, jumpsuit-like black top. Nick grabbed all the money from his registers and leveled the place. Rosa, surviving the explosion, dusted some of the ashes and debris off of her black coat. "Wierd...." She mumbled to herself. Nick flew out of the rubble and then a Cyan Hedgehog stopped him, along with a Green Echidna. "Come on Nate, You really wanna rumble WHEN. I'M. MAD!" Nick said as Lightning Struck down. Rosa was going to watch, thinking that this might get interesting. Nate and Mikasa charged at Nick who turned Super, it seemed in this Universe, instead of Yellow, The Super Forms are Red. Nick knocked them back and charged punching both of them in the face. Evil Lunari, wearing her typical dark makeup, was working on a bit of graffiti when she heard a lot of noise, and could feel a lot of energy. She turned, and listened for a bit, but then went back to work. Nick punched Mikasa and Blasted Nate, then Cydik, an Orange Hedgehog snuck up behind Rosa and slashed her. "Hey! What do you think you're doing, b**ch!" Rosa said, whipping around and slashing him back with a cyber blade. Lunari heard more noise. She stopped her work, and went out to see. She found Nick and Nate battling. A smirk grew across her face, before she joined in the battle, firing electric blasts. Cydik countered and blasted her. Nick and Lunari won. Lunari looked over at Nick, her dark makeup as apparent as ever. "Well, Nick. It's been a while." She said. "Damn right it has, Whatcha been doin?" Nick said. Lunari made a slight chuckle, pointing over at her graffiti. "Not much. You?" "Stealing, as usual." Nick said, then Nate pulled out a gun, and blasted Nick in the Back. "Huh, WHAT THE?!" Nick yelled as he and Lunari were sucked into a Portal. A mysterious cat girl, who was wearing a low hood so that her eyes wouldn't bee seen, followed them in. She had to investigate. THE END...? Category:Paralelle Universes Category:Fanfiction